Please Remember
by Dark.And.Loveless
Summary: Summary and other stuff inside Back Up!
1. Chapter 1

**-Story Title: "Please Remember"**

**-Story Couple(s): Sasuhina**

**-Summary: Being put down every day of your life, being the eye-witness of your family's murder, Staying with your uncle Hizashi and your cousin Neji who by the way hates you, yeah perfect life ne? And now you have to spend 5 days with someone you know nothing about except he's a black belt at Tae-jutsu, can kick your ass easily, and that he's your long-time crush.**

**-Chapter Number: One**

**-Chapter Title: "The Project"**

**-Chapter Couple(s): NaruIno**

_Your Author,_

_Darkandloveless_

* * *

_--(1)--_

_Dear Diary,_

_I've been admiring him for a long time now. But he never notices me... EVER. I don't think he'll ever notice me. Not even if we were stuck together alone in a room. His best friend is my best friend's boyfriend and still we go out on double dates and nothing! Well anyways I wouldn't know what to say to him if he talked to me. I haven't talked to him since like forever so... yeah. But, I wish he would be the first to speak._

_--(1)--_

"Hyuuga Hinata and Uchiha Sasuke," My head jolted up at the mention of _his _name. I had a light blush on my face when I noticed he actually glanced at me. "You two will have to do a project on ancient Rome." Rome? Wow. I never thought Asuma would give us something so easy. He hovered over me and pointed at Sasuke and then the seat next to me. I heard the seat next to me rub on the floor making a loud annoying sound. Ino waved good-bye to me and walked over to sit with her boyfriend; Naruto. But, then I heard and felt someone sit next to me. "All of you are to sit with your partners until Friday." Asuma assured. I smiled weakly at the person who was now next to me. That means 5 whole days with Sasuke sitting next to me. I don't know; it's great because he'll finally notice me but, it's bad because the school slut Haruno Sakura might kick my fucking ass if I get close to Sasuke.

"H-hi Sasuke..." I said trying not to blush. Which didn't work since I felt my whole face heating up. He looked at me and gave me a soft 'Hn.' I'll take thats as a "Hello and thank you for noticing me." I let out a sigh when the bell rang.

"Oh, and you all have to sit with your partners in all of your classes. I've even informed all of your teachers to keep watch." He gave us a evil smile and walked out. I went a head and placed my ear buds into my ears. I started "My All" by Mariah Carey. I started to sing along.

_No... Nooo..... Mm...._

_I'm thinking of you_

_In my sleepless solitude tonight_

_If it's wrong to love you, then my heart just won't let me be right_

_'Cause I'm drowning you and I won't pull through without you by my side..._

_I'd give my all to have just one more night with you_

_I'd risk my life to feel, your body next to mine_

_'Cause I can't go on... living in the memory of our song_

_I'd give my all for your love tonight...._

I stopped when I heard a deep voice say, "Shut up." I looked and saw that me and Sasuke were the only ones in the class room.

"Oh..désolé.." I said blushing.

"Who cares just shut the fuck up." I let out a gasp. No one had ever said fuck to me before in all my life.

"W-what do y-you mean? I **have **t-to practice f-f-for the T-Tiger's Talent Show... but désolé." He gave me a smirk and let out a cackle. I gave him a small smile. The second bell rang and all the students rushed into the classroom. The door open and in walked Orochimaru-sensei. Yeah, the gay lord of the school but, eh... everyone knew that.

"So how are all my little anges?" Orochimaru stated. Everyone make retching noises at the science teacher. I let out a laugh and Orochimaru-sensei glared at me. I looked down at my desk when I heard an evil cackle come from him. "Uchiha and Hyuuga stand up." demanded Orochimaru. We both stood up and looked in front of us. "Class these two will be the only ones in the class that have to do a project. If they accept all of you go home without homework for six weeks," The whole class started to cheer. "BUT! If they don't accept than all of you have a project to do." Everyone stopped cheering and sat down. Lots of people booed Orochimaru-sensei. I smiled weakly until I saw 3 pairs of pleading eyes. Which were; Ino, Tenten, and Temari's eyes. I gave in.

"O-okay... Orochimaru-sensei.." I couldn't help it. They always knew how to make me say yes. On the other hand Sasuke had to agree or Temari and Tenten would kill me.

"So Uchiha what do you say?" asked Orochimaru-sensei giving Sasuke a sly smirk. I shattered. Ugh. So. Creepy. I shattered again.

"What ever the hell she said." he nonchalantly replied. I felt my face flush and my cheeks burn up.

"All righty then no homework for six weeks! And" he took a look at his wrist watch. "I've got to go to a meeting so you've all got Mrs. Haruno as a Sub." He got his things and in entered a woman with light brown hair and Jade eyes. "Mrs. Haruno–"

"It's _Miss _Haruno now." She interrupted giving Orochimaru-sensei a flirtatious look. He let a light blush take control of his cheeks. I gaged internally. Like mother like daughter. Then, like a flash of lightning Orochimaru-sensei was out of the room.

"Alright students," she walked up to Sasuke and gave him a look with a mixture of sexiness and evilness. "Today we will be doing a project in class with your partners so Miss Hyuuga and Mister Uchiha can you two go and get some markers and color pencils for the class from Mr. Sai's art room?"

I nodded and Sasuke shrugged and said, "Can you tell us what are project is first?"

"Which project?" asked Ms. Haruno looking at Sasuke with all her might.

"The one for only me and Hyuuga." he replied coldly.

"Oh! Uh.. you two have to take care of... a baby for two weeks! How lucky!" she said smiling at me then at Sasuke. Sasuke rolled his eyes and I nudged at him as a signal to leave the class now. He groaned and we walked out of the classroom.

--(1)--

"Ha-ha! You fucking dumb ass!" He shouted mocking me. I had fallen and dropped some color pencils and he started to laugh. Yeah, he was that mean but.. I still have a crush on him. Crazy, right?

"I-I'm not a d-d-d-dumb ass y-you ass h-hole!" I shouted at him not meaning to. I quickly covered my mouth as I saw his eyes turning a devilish crimson-red. I had a flash back to my first day with Uchiha Sasuke in 5th grade.

**--(1)--**

_I ran away from Neji whom was pissed at me for giving Haku a kiss on the cheek. I mean, at least I don't have a boyfriend right?_

"_Hinata get back here!" he yelled on my tail. I turned and ran into the girl's restroom._

"_N-no! I didn't d-d-d-do any-anything Niisan!" I shouted panting._

_He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Fine then.. I'll kill you at home." and he walked away. I looked out of the girl's restroom 3 times before I came out. Once I did come out a tripped and fell into someone's arms. I looked up and my lavender eyes met blood red eyes. I blushed and gained back my balance._

"_S-sorry.." I said pushing his arms away from me slowly. I looked at him fully now. He was sorta cute. Oh, who was I kidding? He **was **cute! I decided to thank him with a peck on the cheek which was what I did to Haku a while ago. I leaned in and quickly placed my lips on his cheek and took them back. "T-thank you." I said looking away from him. _

"_Hn." and he walked off._

**--(1)--**

"I-I'm s-sorry! I d-d-d-didn't mean t-that!" I told him with my best puppy dog look. He gave me a stern look and then his eyes turned back to their Onyx color.

"Fine." He got on the floor and stared to help me pick up the pencils.

After we finished picking up the color pencils, we walked back to the class room in silence.

--(1)--

"Man! Kakashi-sensei is such a JERK!" fussed Naruto about the worst day of his life which seemed to be everyday. "Like we've been in school for eleven years now and he treats us like little kindergärtners!" He whined.

I spoke up, "U-um.. Naruto.. we've been in school f-f-for t-t-twelve y-years." He started to count on his fingers.

"Nu-uh! We're in the eleventh grade not the twelfth!" He stuck his tongue out at me.

"Uh-huh! Look count with me. Kinder, First, Second, Third, Fourth, Fifth, Sixth, Seventh, Eighth, Ninth, Tenth, and Eleventh." I said noticing I hadn't stuttered at all. Almost everyone was staring at me. I blushed and cursed under my breath.

"OH! You're......RIGHT!" said Naruto not even noticing that I didn't stutter.

--(1)--

**How was chapter one? Yeah... Please leave some good reviews! It's my first Naruto Fanfic... so please be nice**

**Love,**

**Darkandloveless**


	2. Chapter 2

* * * _Start_ * * *

"_Please Remember"_

_Chapter 2: "Being The Studding!"_

* * * _Diary _* * *

_February 25th_

_Hello again! I've been waiting for this moment for a lifetime. Having alone time with my long time crush Uchiha Sasuke. I've been feeling a bit like I have a migraine. But, I would be crying by now so I do not have one! :D_

_I'm still practicing and memorizing all the randomly chosen songs they gave me for the talent show. They say it's two weeks away. Yeah, right! More like, 1 week, 3 days, 2 hours, 13 minutes, 47 seconds and ¾ of a millisecond. Yeah, nervous much?_

_Hyuuga Sora Hinata._

* * * _In a Hallway_ * * *

I was slowly making my way to the class room I was in everyday. I had my head stuck in this book called "Sabriel". It was a really good book. I was stopped by crashing into someone taller and different from me.

"Reading 'Sabriel' I see." He pointed out. I knew that voice anywhere. I took several steps back. I looked up and saw **that** person.

"K-Kabuto..." I whispered surprised to see that older pervert. He came closer to me backing me up on the lockers. I winced when I saw his face so close to mine.

"Did you miss me my utsukushii omocha? Or did you want me?" I gagged at his words. Who would miss him? And why did he call me his beautiful toy? I felt him getting closer to me. God, was it a bad day to wear a skirt. One of his hands traveled up my skirt and rested on my thigh. He smirked going higher. It was to early for the teachers to be in their class rooms.

"GET OFF OF ME KABUTO!" he didn't stop. I closed my eyes tightly. I wasn't the one who gave up easy but I just thought. No one cares. I let those tears that were building up fall. I'll just let him have what he wants. It's not like anyone beside me would care. Kabuto's hands went to my shirt and skillfully threw it off of me in under a few seconds. I just stood there. Nothing going through my head but thoughts of how to kill myself after losing my virginity to rape. His hands made it to my bra. He unlatched the back of my bra and in a second, I was pulled into someone's rock-hard chest. Once I looked up, I saw Uchiha Sasuke.

"Get away from here... and if you ever come back again I'll kill you." Sasuke said glaring at Kabuto with his red eyes. Kabuto ran at the sight of his eyes. Then Sasuke's glare softened on me but he was still glaring. He sighed, "Hinata, what were you doing giving in?!? You didn't do that last time!" He yelled. I whimpered into his chest which made him stop his yelling. I knew he was nice at times. Like that first time Kabuto tried to do the same thing to me in the 8th grade.

*** * * x * * ***

"_Ka-Kabuto-san! W-w-w-w-w-what are y-you doing?" I screamed when I felt his cold hands squeezing my newly grown breasts. I squirmed in his grasp._

"_Why Hina-san! What a great choice of words! Of course I'm **doing **you Hina-san." He answered squeezing them tighter. I struggled to think of something to do. I pushed him but it did nothing but encourage him more. That's when Sasuke came strolling by. He saw me being half raped and quickly came over. Kabuto knew to get away from a pissed off Uchiha as soon as possible. Once Kabuto left Sasuke brought me into an embrace. I knew what this meant. I got two fistfuls of his shirt and started crying in his arms. He soothed me for the rest of the day and by taking me home after school he made me realize something. Now I knew who I loved. That day, that hour, that minute, that second. It was Uchiha Sasuke, the heartthrob who had stolen my heart._

*** * * x * * ***

"S-Sasuke-kun?" I slightly cried. He looked down at me with eyes that showed anger and love. I looked down and took my body away from his. I whimpered again which brought me into another embrace. "I love you." It was so muffled, my partner never heard it.

* * * _Lunch_ * * *

"He he! Hey Ino-baby!" Naruto got up and gave Ino a peck on the lips taking his backpack off the saved seat for Ino. Kiba slid into the seat.

Kiba grinned, "Thanks Naruto!"

Naruto growled. Ino smiled. "It's okay Naru-chan! I'll just sit on your lap." Ino said happily. Naruto smiled and agreed quickly. Naruto sat down and Ino took a seat on his lap.

I smiled until I heard rumbling of the tables. Then two girls by the names of Karin and Kin shouted, "And our new hottest school couple! Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura." I mentally killed myself. Sasuke was with Sakura?!?! Ino, Temari, Tenten, and Sasame looked at me with worried expressions. I got up and ran out of the cafeteria. Sasuke saw me zip past him. I knew his stare from anywhere and he was indeed staring at me as I left the cafeteria. I sniffled and sniffled as I tried to stop myself from crying. Uchiha Sasuke had just broken my heart. Nothing else can go wrong. I looked up and saw Gaara right in front of me. He gave me the look he gave all girls that were in grief. Gaara rolled his eyes and spread out his arms. I hiccuped as I made my way into his arms. I get two fistfuls of his jacket and pulled myself into his chest. I sobbed and sobbed until I felt him pull away. I looked at him my eyes red and puffy.

"S-sorry G-Gaara. I'm just–"

He looked away from me and said, "Heartbroken?" My bottom lip dropped. Uchiha Sasuke did leave me heartbroken but how did Gaara know? He gave me the smallest smile he could, "I know how it feels. Plus, I was wondering," He blushed, took a deep inhale, and asked, "Would y-you go out with me?" I blushed. Ga-Gaara No Sabaku asked **me **out? There is no way! He's the second most popular guy in the school! Why would he ask me anyway? Out of pity? Or did he actually like me? I saw Gaara's head go down, "If you don't want to you don't have to." I smiled softly and gave him an embrace.

"Y-yes." His head shot up and his eyes lit up.

* * * _After School With Sasuke_ * * *

"So your going out with Gaara?" Sasuke asked as I wrote down some notes from the textbook about Rome. I looked up from the words and looked at him with a confused look.

"Huh?"

"ARE YOU GOING OUT WITH GAARA!?" He yelled making me fall of his bed.

"Yes! And you're going out with the biggest slut of all time!" I said blowing my top off. ( figure of speech. Don't- never mind..) "And you know what?! I hate you now! You knew! _You knew_!" I could keep it in any longer. I stood up tears streaming down my cheeks and blood covering my left hand. I wiped away some tears with my non-bloody hand as he stared. He opened his mouth to say something but I beat him to it, "I-I have t-t-to go." I ran out the door with all my stuff already packed.

* * * _End _* * *

**Jocey: **Thank you for reviewing! And please review!!!!!!!! Oh yes and "utsukushii omocha" means beautiful toy... it think

* * *_ Chapter 3 Preview _* * *

I stepped out of the kitchen and grabbed my bag and took out my journal.

_Feb. 27th_

_I can't believe what I saw in Sasuke's eyes. He didn't like me right???????? I can't stop thinking about how mean he is to me and I still like him! Maybe it'll be like what happened between Neji and Tenten. Neji acted very jerk-like towards her and after a while they got together. Yet I can't help but think that me and Sasuke won't work that out. I am still so nervous about the Tiger's Talent Show that's coming up. In like 1 week, 1 day, 3 hours, 34 minutes, and 16 seconds. Well yeah! I'm still really nervous!_

I closed the book and stuffed it into my bag. That's when I heard my cellphone ring. I opened it and saw I had a text message from Ino.

***Ino*: Hina! Hina! Wer r u?????**

I smiled at her worrisomeness. She was so overprotective of me.

* * * _End Chapter 3 Preview_ * * *


	3. Chapter 3

"_Please Remember"_

_Chapter 3: "My Date With The Bab_y ( and I don't mean the project baby either)_" _

* * *_ Outside _* * *

"I've got t-t-to go t-to S-Sasuke-kun's h-house for t-t-t-the ba-baby!"

"Wait...WHAT?!" screamed Neji when I slammed the door shut. I ran to Sasuke's car and jumped in.

"What's go—" I cut him off.

"Just GO!" He reversed the car and got of the parking spot. After that we drove off.

"What's got your attitude up in a bunch?" Sasuke asked me. I blushed when I looked at him. He was smirking and looking at my overly exposed chest. I covered m chest and looked at my shoes.

"N-Neji-nii.... wouldn't l-let me g-g-go." I said. Sasuke let out a chuckle.

"Well let's get out of the car." I looked at him questionably. He opened the car door and stepped out. I heard the door slam shut and jumped. I felt my door open and looked into the sunlight. I covered my eyes and before I knew it I was out of the car. I heard Sasuke's deep, husky voice say, "The baby's been crying a lot."

"W-well, do you f-feed it? Bathe i-it? Ch-change it?" I asked. Sasuke nodded to all of those things. "Do y-y-you leave i-it home a-alone?" He nodded. I sighed, "N-no w-wonder." I hit my hand on my forehead.

* * * _Sasuke's House_ * * *

"I never knew you would be such a great father." I smiled at Sasuke whom was rocking the baby in his arms. It was slowly closing it's ebony eyes.

Sasuke smirked and added, "And I never thought you could say a sentence without stuttering." I blushed. Why? Oh, why did he always have to say such things? The baby finally went into it's deep sleep. Sasuke looked at me and said, "You have to sleep here. Or else I'll tell the whole student body that you lost your virginity to me. Which won't be a lie if you don't sleep here. I'm not afraid of raping you. So, be careful." I quickly stepped out of the room Sasuke coming out after me, "Oh and," He wrapped his arms around my shoulders, "I know you like me. And I won't really care if Gaara gets pissed at any of my actions." I jumped out of his arms.

"W-what?! I-I don't l-l-l-like y-you! P-plus, I-I'm with G-G-Gaara! And I-I like G-Gaara." I said out of order. I did like him.... but, but, but, I'm dating someone! He had a reaction which wasn't what I had expected. Sasuke's eyes for a split second showed a new emotion; Sadness.

* * * _With Hinata_ * * *

I stepped out of the kitchen and grabbed my bag and took out my journal.

_Feb. 27th_

_I can't believe what I saw in Sasuke's eyes. He didn't like me right???????? I can't stop thinking about how mean he is to me and I still like him! Maybe it'll be like what happened between Neji and Tenten. Neji acted very jerk-like towards her and after a while they got together. Yet I can't help but think that me and Sasuke won't work that out. I am still so nervous about the Tiger's Talent Show that's coming up. In like two weeks. Actually more like 1 week, 1 day, 3 hours, 34 minutes, and 16 seconds. Well yeah! I'm still really nervous!_

I closed the book and stuffed it into my bag. That's when I heard my cellphone ring. I opened it and saw I had a text message from Ino.

***Ino*: Hina! Hina! Wer r u?????**

I smiled at her worrisomeness. She was so overprotective of me. I texted back.

****: Don't wrry Ino! Gawd ur like my muder! I'm da Uchiha's house.**

I put my cell phone back in my pocket and stood up off the floor.

"So are you texting your boyfriend?" I looked at Sasuke whom was in front of me. I blushed and picked up my backpack.

"I-I've g-g-got a date w-w-with Ga-Gaara. B-bye S-Sasuke." He got a hold of my hand and pulled me towards him. I looked up blushing but quickly looked back down.

"You're not going anywhere." I knew if I left he would probably scream at me or even worse.... spread that rumor!

"Uh... a-ano.. l-let me c-call G-Gaara-kun." Sasuke slapped my cell phone out of my hands. I shook my head rapidly, "S-sorry!!!" He pulled me closer to him.

"No need." He placed a kiss on my shoulder. It sent millions of shivers down my spine. "How 'bout we make that rumor true? H'm Hina-hime?" I blushed and realized what he was doing. I pushed him off me since his guard was down, grabbed my bag, and ran!

* * * _At School Monday _* * *

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned around to face his so called 'girlfriend'.

"What I gave you a 'good morning' kiss already so just leave me alone I have a headache." Sakura stood there for a few seconds and then walked away with an open mouth.

I walked past a gaping Sakura and wondered, _What'd Sasuke do this time?_

* * * _After School With Gaara-kun _* * *

"Hinata-ch-a-an..." I giggled when he whined that into my neck.

"G-Gaara-kun I-I've got t-t-to g-get t-to S-Sasuke's." I whispered, backing away from the purring teen aged boy. Gaara caught me again and gave me a kiss on the corner of my mouth. I squeal out of fright. Gaara took himself away from me and had a "are-you-okay?" look on his face. I inhaled and said, "I-I've g-g-got to g-go." I ran.

_No! NO! I can't have my first kiss wi-with Gaara! Hes' sweet and all but I don't love him! _

**Come on Hinata! Kiss HIM! He is so fucking deliciously hot! **Cried my inner chibi. Who was perverted.

_N-no. I-I just can't. I love Sasuke. He doesn't love me but I love him. If I have to get married off with someone other than Sasuke, I'll be loyal but depressed the rest of my life._

I walked along to my uncle's house and found Neji waiting for me at the door.

"Konnichiwa niisan." I said walking over to my cousin.

"Hai. Right back at ya'." He said simply retreating into his cozy home. I smiled and looked up at the skies. It had been seven whole years since the incident.

* * * **x *** * *

"_NO!" shrieked my mother. I didn't want – I wasn't going to look! This man was killing everyone! My mommy and my little sister were dead. My daddy. MY DADDY! I got up and ran out of the closet I was safe in._

"_Mommy! Nabi! D-daddy..?" I sobbed out. Everyone even my daddy was dead. I felt someone standing above me. My head shot up and I saw the man._

"_Watashi ni kasuru kagiri, you're the invaluable one." He walked off leaving me to cry on the bloody floor._

* * * **x *** * *

The tears streamed down my cheeks but I quickly wiped them away.

"I see you're crying." said a voice from behind. I quickly to be face-to-chest with Uchiha Sasuke.

"Uh sorry." I said, slowly backing away. He pulled me toward him.

"GOD! Hinata, I don't fucking want to say it but," He pulled me so close his lips were at level with my ear. "I love your stupid ass." I blushed so much I felt like I was going to explode.

"Y-you love m-" Sasuke covered her mouth before she said anything else.

"Yes I do. Now shut up before anyone hears you!" whispered Sasuke.

* * * **End *** * *

**Jocey: **Not a good one or a long one. Sorry I got the Shikamaru sickness. No preview sorry to lazy.....


	4. Chapter 4

_* * *_

"_Please Remember"_

_Chapter 4: "Leave Me Alone"_

_* * *_

"B-but... how?WHY?!" I yelled. He shuffled and looked at me.

"How? I don't know. Why? Well, why else? You're pretty, smart, clumsy, hot, and a non-fan girl." I blushed at that first word he said.

"P-pretty? M-me?" I asked in total astonishment. I-I never knew that someone thought I was pretty.

"Yeah. Who else?" I wanted to kiss him so bad. He was saying things that made me just, want him.

"How? H-how can y-you t-think I-I'm pretty?" I said my face a little closer to his. Me getting on my tippy-toes.

"Because, you are." Sasuke leaned in closing his eyes, his lips slowly covering mine.

* * *

Neji came out of his home and looked up to see his younger cousin making out with the Uchiha. His right eye twitched and he walked back into his home.

* * *

_February 27th 7:23 P.M._

_Oh, My God. I can't believe what I just did. I kissed Sasuke! SASUKE! I cheated on Gaara! No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, NO! If Gaara finds out Sasuke and I are dead. Please tell me that I can please live through this._

_And the talent show is........ I don't wanna write it! I wish I was dead!_

_Hinata Sora Hyuuga_

I let out and exhausted sigh and sunk down to the floor. I was at Sasuke's and today was the day I had to sleep over. Not a good idea. I got up off the floor and walked over to the bathroom singing my favorite song from the chosen.

"_Na Na, Na Na Na Na Na_

_I miss you,_

_Miss you, so bad_

_I don't forget you_

_Oh it's so sad_

_I hope you can hear me_

_I remember it clearly...."_

"Singing again huh?" I blushed and turned around.

"Uh-huh." I nodded and smiled.

Both his arms went to the wall behind me, trapping me. I blushed, and he smirked. His lips came closer and closer to mine. Sasuke's eyes were half closed, and my eye lids started to fall. Until, we heard my phone ring. I cursed under my breath and answered it.

"H-hello?" I asked. I heard Ino's jittery voice on the other line saying something I couldn't understand. She hung up. "S-sorry I'm going to, uh.. c-change i-into...a-ano... do you have anything I can wear?" I smiled at him and he went and got some boxers and a sort of small T-shirt. I went into the bathroom and slipped into it. I yawned from the exhaustion of taking care of that baby. I heard a small creak and as soon as I turned around I was pinned to the wall with Sasuke's lips on mine.

* * *

We stopped making out only minutes later when Naruto came barging in.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE NARUTO!" We both yelled at the same time. A few seconds later we heard a baby crying.

"SEE WHAT YOU DID?!?!" I looked at him and he at me.

"JUST GET OUT!" Again. He walked out of the house closing the door behind him.

"Finally." We sighed. We looked up and glared at each other.

"STOP MOCKING ME!!"

"I'M DOING NO SUCH THING!"

"SHUT UP!"

"YOU!"

"UGH!!" And we stormed off into different directions. I went with the baby and he to his computer.

* * *

"Shh..." I told Sasuke coming out of the baby's room. He nodded and walked over to me wrapping his arms around me.

He whispered, "That's what I'll be saying in bed with you." into my ear. I blushed so much I looked almost blue! One of his arms slung around my waist and he lead me somewhere. "Let's get to bed." We went into his room and he closed the door locking it as well. He pushed me onto the bed then came to lay down himself. His arms wrapped around my waist and he pulled me into his chest. With his chin placed on my head he went directly to sleep.

I thought, _He's so warm... I feel so, safe and cozy. _With those last thoughts I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

_At school the next day _

_(Not Hinata's POV)_

_(Normal POV)_

Sasuke walked along and said "hi" and "bye" to his girlfriend. Seeing Hinata coming his way he smirked. Since Sakura was gone, he pulled Hinata into an embrace. She squirmed in his hold.

"S-Sasuke-k-kun?" Hinata said into Sasuke's broad chest.

"H'm?" Sasuke replied.

"C-can y-y-you l-let go o-of me?" Hinata asked Sasuke blushing. Sasuke nodded and swooped down giving Hinata a quick peck on the lips. He let go of her and walked away.

_W-why did this kiss feel so..... different? _Hinata thought as she followed Sasuke into their first period.

* * *

"And that was Rome to all of ya'. So, we are finished for the day. Go ahead and goof off." And Asuma took his usual cigarette break. Hinata turned to Sasuke and saw that he didn't want to look at her.

"U-uh... S-sasuke-k-kun?" Hinata whispered. Sasuke finally turned around to look at her.

"What?" He replied coldly.

"Did you feel it t-too?" He nodded and muttered a soft "yes" to Hinata.

* * *

**END**

* * *

**Jocey: **Hello to all of you! This Chapter was very short yes but I promise the next will be longer and more well written. Review please! I'll give you hugz! (//.^)

* * *_Chapter V Preview_* * *

Hinata and Sasuke walked away not even noticing that Sakura and Gaara were watching her and Sasuke during that make out session. Both were outraged. Red in the face Gaara punched the nearest wall. On the other hand Sakura just started crying. Gaara stood up and pulled the pinkette up with him. He pulled her to a destination not to far from where they had just been. His face came up to hers.

"We've got to make a plan to teach those two cheaters both a lesson." growled Gaara. Sakura nodded and gave him a sly look.

"I think I know how." She smirked and planted her lips on Gaara's. Gaara struggled for a second but then he started to kiss back. Soon enough both teens were making out. Yet, all their jealousy about their recent discovery faded.

* * *_Chapter V Preview_* * *

"V" stands for 5


	5. Chapter 5

_**** Previously on "Please Remember" ** :**_

"_And that was Rome to all of ya'. So, we are finished for the day. Go ahead and goof off." And Asuma took his usual cigarette break. Hinata turned to Sasuke and saw that he didn't want to look at her."U-uh... S-sasuke-k-kun?" Hinata whispered. Sasuke finally turned around to look at her._

"_What?" He replied coldly._

"_Did you feel it t-too?" He nodded and muttered a soft "yes" to Hinata_

_* * *_

"_Please Remember"_

_Chapter 5: "Caught"_

_* * *_

Screeching noises filled the room, as annoyed students yelled and whined. Hinata never heard what Sasuke had said but she caught the nod. It was already the end of the day and she had just caught that. His onyx eyes were filled with annoyance as Karin and Kin made their way over to him.

"So... Sasuke-kun, heard Sakura and yourself broke it. So, how 'bout me and you have a _tanoshii _time?" suggested Karin. Sasuke looked up at her in disgust. Kin pushed Karin out of the way and then she started to mess with her ridiculously long hair.

"Come on, _hansamu _don't you want to come with me?" Kin said making Sasuke want to gag. Sasuke looked up at the two with fierce red eyes. Both teen aged girls quickly went back to their seats.

"W-What'd you d-do t-to them?" Hinata asked quietly as Sasuke turned around to look at her. He smirked. His eyelids slowly rose revealing red eyes. Hinata let out a small gasp. Quickly his eyes turned back to their onyx color.

"That's what scared them away." Hinata nodded in agreement with the Uchiha. It scared the hell out of her too.

"Students." Nothing.

"Students." All the students kept talking and ignored the teacher once again.

"Students!" Still nothing.

"STUDENTS!!!" All heads turned towards Ms. Shizune. "Ahem, now that I have your attention, if any of you are to attend the dance tonight, remember to dress appropriately." The whole class groaned. Hinata internally beat herself. Gaara and herself were supposed to go to the dance together! She forgot all about and agreed to go with Sasuke.

"_***"RINGGGG!"*"**_

Hinata and Sasuke walked out of the school only minutes after that stupid bell. Both had gone in the same direction which was the side of the school which not many people hung out around. One thing they didn't know was Sakura and Gaara were near by spying on them.

_** Flash*Back ** _

_Sasuke slapped the cell phone out of Hinata's hands. The accidental thing was that the stupid cell phone dialed Gaara's number. He answered and heard this:_

"_No need." A kissing sound. His mouth gaped. "How 'bout we make that rumor true? H'm Hina-hime?" Gaara hung up. Gaara never thought sweet, innocent Hinata would do such a thing as cheat but, he was wrong._

_** Flash*Back **_

Sasuke pinned Hinata to a column and smirked. He hid himself in the crook of her neck and mumbled a muffled, "Can I kiss you?" Hinata blushed. Why would Sasuke ask? He groaned when she didn't answer him immediately. "I've kissed you before but, I want it to be different this time." Sasuke's lips tickled Hinata which made her giggle.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" He smirked and looked straight at her. She swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded. "You c-can." Sasuke's lips swooped down and caught Hinata's. His arms slowly made their way down and wrapped themselves around the Hyuuga's waist. On the other hand, Hinata's arms made their way around Sasuke's neck.

Seeing their love with another person made them outraged. Both the pinkette and the red-head were mad at this discovery.

Sasuke's hand's made their way under Hinata's skirt. Hinata broke the kiss.

"Sasuke!" she shrieked. Sasuke had a sly yet innocent look on his face. Hinata blushed and placed her lips on his again.

**Yesss! His sweet lips again! I can't help but think you should let his hands go under your skirt. It would lead to... many very naughty things.** Thought Devil Chibi Hinata trying to stop her constant drooling.

_No. I'm-a be a virgin till I turn 17! _The Hyuuga's actual mind protested(Which is "Angel Chibi Hinata" as you will find in most of my stories). A little blood trickling down her skin from her nose.

**You're already turning eighteen smartass.** Scoffed Devil Chibi Hinata.

_A-ano...No... _Angel Chibi Hinata shut up after that.

Sasuke's hands once again did the same thing. But this time, Hinata didn't stop him. Her hand went on top of his and guided him out from under her skirt and up to her waste again. Sasuke smirked against her lips and broke the kiss. "Come on lets go."

Hinata and Sasuke walked away not even noticing that Sakura and Gaara were watching them both during that make out session. Both were outraged. Red in the face Gaara punched the nearest wall. On the other hand Sakura just started crying. Gaara stood up and pulled the pinkette up with him. He pulled her to a destination not to far from where they had just been. His face came up to hers."We've got to make a plan to teach those two cheaters both a lesson." growled Gaara. Sakura nodded and gave him a sly look.

"I think I know how." She smirked and planted her lips on Gaara's. Gaara struggled for a second but then he started to kiss back. Soon enough both teens were making out. Yet, all their jealousy about their recent discovery faded.

* * *

_****The Dance****_

"Hi-na..." Hinata blushed as Sasuke pleaded for something so... naughty-like.

**Look wuss. Give him that little thing! It won't lead to anything but more fun dancing not sex! I've given him a Lap dance in my dreams.** Shouted Devil Chibi Hinata.

"Um... S-Sasuke-kun?" Hinata choked out. Sasuke looked at her. "W-what if," She swallowed a lump and went on, "G-Gaara-k-kun and S-S-Sakura-san s-see us?" Sasuke looked at Hinata questionably. He thought about it for a second and smirked. He pulled Hinata closer to him. Since a slow song was on he could whisper. "They'll know we love each other and leave us alone." Hinata knew that wouldn't happen. They'd probably go crazy and start a fight right there.

As Hinata was lost in thoughts Sasuke had pulled her out to the dance floor. Hinata had unconsciously placed her arms around his neck and since his arms were already around her he just pulled her so close to him their chests pressed together roughly. That's when Hinata finally awoke from her thoughts. She blushed when she felt Sasuke move them both to the music. Hinata slowly brought her chin to rest on his shoulder. She watched the door for anyone who came in and after a few seconds of staring she found herself face to face with Gaara and Sakura. Her body stiffened and she pushed Sasuke away.

"Th-they-they're here!" Hinata whispered. Sasuke mouthed a "Who's here?" and shot her a confused look. She pointed in back of him so her turned around and saw the red-head and pinkette together. As a couple.

Sakura and Gaara took a glance at Hinata and Sasuke and saw the confused looks they were giving them. Soon enough Sasuke turned around saying something to Hinata that made her blush. Hinata's sweet and innocent stature had always given Gaara that feeling she was "The one" but after this cheating scam he wasn't so sure. Plus, he cheated on Hinata by having sex with Sakura just a while ago.

Sakura was happy to be here with someone whom was popular. She didn't want to come with those uncool nerds. Yet, her conscious was telling her to go to Naruto.

"S-Sasuke-kun wh-what are w-we going t-to d-do?" Hinata asked urgent as the couple walked over to them. Sasuke smirked and kissed her. She struggled so much that he let her break the kiss. Her blush was glowing and growing.

Gaara let out a laugh.

Sakura let out a giggle.

Ino let out a gasp.

Shino let alone stared.

Kiba let out a snicker.

Naruto let a blush take over his face.

Kakashi smirked.

Sasuke tired to talked to Hinata.

Hinata made her way to Gaara.

The music started again and every went back to dancing. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**End**

**Jocey: **Did you guys like? Drop a review! Please! =]

* * *

_Preview_

The Hyuuga picked up the 3-year-old toddler as he cried. The toddler had fallen and gotten a scratch on his knee. Hinata didn't know what to do until she felt strong arms wrap around her and pick her up. The small toddler had stopped crying and started to giggle. Hinata's eyes went to the person behind her and none other than Sasuke was placed there.

"Hows Jacob?" asked Sasuke seeing the tears still on the boys face.

"Uh... f-fine h-he just got a-a scratch o-on his k-knee." said the Hyuuga shyly whispering that she wanted him to put her down.

"Yes I could see he was crying. I think you were being mean to him though." Sasuke teased. Hinata blushed. Sasuke finally put her down.

"Sasuke! She got scared when I was cwying an it was fwunny!" Struggled out Jacob. Sasuke and Hinata let out soft chuckles.

* * *

**Jocey: **Yes there is a toddler named "Jacob" in the next chapter! It's 'cause Taylor Lautner from "Twilight" is Hott! I think thats how you spell his name... I'm not so surre.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello I'm making a new chapter to Please Remember. As most of you know I've discontinued the story because of writers block. It's completely gone now! I've finally got an Idea! x)**

**1 extra thing, the preview of this chapter in the earlier chapter, isn't going to be in this chappy:) Sorry :(**

**Enjoy n.n**

––––

**Please Remember**

**Chapter 6: "Loves A Tough Cookie"**

––––

"HINA-A-A-A!" I jolted up from my bed and landed on the floor. So my daily routine isn't abnormal today. Hanabi already made me wake up and fall so it's pretty normal. Once I got off my butt, I felt so weird, as if something bad was going to happen.

* * *

I walked towards the school my eyes feeling watery. I rubbed them to wipe the tears away but they kept coming. I blushed at this stupidity. Why would I cry for no reason? My legs started to hurt after the tears stopped. I was lucky that Sasuke was there waiting for me like always with Naruto... and Ai.... fighting. I sighed and they pulled away from eachother.

"Uh, hey Hina-chan...he-he...." Ai tried to say in a cheerful voice but all she managed was a sigh.

"Hinata-chan! Come on! Ai didn't mean it! She had just had a few with her friends before the dance!" Naruto yelled. He was just trying to protect her like always. Yet, I never understood why they always fought if they always fought with each other.

I actually took notice in what happened last night.

* * *

_Ai took herself away from her friends and headed over to the drama over at the other side of the dance floor._

"_Gaara! L-leave me a-alone! Why don't you j-just take this slut and fuck her?! Because you love me? That's bull shit! You _know_ you just want me for sex! So why do you try to hide it?!" a fragile girl yelled at a red head._

"_So you know that's the same for the Uchiha, right? He just wants you for sex and nothing more. You're just to hard headed to believe me. You'll just say, 'it's not true' when it is. Sasuke doesn't really even like girls. With all his fangirls around him twenty four seven. And that makes another point for me. He just wants you so he can keep away fan girls as well." Gaara said making Hinata blush. He walked away with Sakura and Ai went up to Hinata._

"_Are you okay? It's okay ya' know. I've even been through that. It's just that... you're a cheating whore!" Ai said chuckling and walking away. Hinata stood there depressed and mad. Her hands aching to just strangle someone._

* * *

"L-Look okay..I forgive you just s-stop talking about it." I said. I looked up at Sasuke and he gave me a frown.

"S-Sasuke-kun? I-Is something wrong?" I said walking over to him. He sighed.

"Why'd Gaara have to say all that? It makes me feel bad just being with you." Sasuke said looking away from me.

"B-but, none of that w-was t-true..... right?" I asked tugging at his sleeve. He gave he what seemed to be a blush.

"It's isn't true. He's just trying to blame everything on me. I don't even care about sex. I'm not a virgin so I don't really worry about that anymore." Sasuke said making me feel a bit better. Sasuke wasn't a virgin but at least he wasn't using me for sex.

* * *

We arrived at the school to find Gaara waiting for us. I saw he had a smug smirk on his face. Sasuke also had a smirk on his face and both had their eyes closed. I blushed. They were so alike is so many ways. Sasuke turned me around and pressed his lips onto mine. I felt my hands aching to rip off his shirt. His kiss made me feel so, different than I ever felt. I never felt like that in my life! Once he let go of me, he brought me back into another mind blowing kiss. I grabbed two fist fulls of his shirt and let his hands go anywhere they wanted. He started to growl when I pulled away. I put my head on his chest and sighed.

"W-What was that?" I asked him seeing his eyes so full of some emotion. He shook his head and glared at Gaara.

"Hinata go with Ino. I'll be there in a second." Sasuke said. I nodded and went to find Ino.

Sasuke went towards Gaara smirking. Both boys were having a death glare war.

"Hmph. I saw what you just did to Hinata. I can't believe she let you just explore her like that." Gaara said looking down. Sasuke gave Gaara a soft 'Hn.'

"It's 'cause she loves me. Tch, it's normal for idiots not to know why." Sasuke said rolling his eyes at Gaara.

"Look Hinata was mine. I had her first." Gaara said grabbing Sasuke's shirt's collar.

"Actually, I had her since the eighth grade. I saved her from getting raped... twice." Sasuke said making Gaara's eyes widen. The red head let Sasuke go and closed his eyes stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"So what? I was the first guy who ever asked her out." Gaara said. He gritted his teeth and his hands clenched. "But, you stole her from me." He finished through gritted teeth.

"Look, she loves me not you so give it up."

"How 'bout we make a little wager?" Gaara suggested. Sasuke quickly reacted to his question.

"Like what?" Sasuke asked awaiting an intelligent Shikamaru type answer.

"The talent show. She wins she gets to decide. She loses she stays with the loser. The loser being you." said Gaara making Sasuke glare at him again.

"No." And Sasuke walked away.

* * *

(NORMAL POV){not Hina's POV}

Sasuke found Hinata sitting on a bench with Ino and everyone else close by. He walked over to her and took a seat next to her.

"Hina? Why are you here all by yourse–" Sasuke's words were stopped by Hinata's lips. He never expected this from her. He kissed back earning a low growl from the cute Hyuuga. Sasuke had no idea what was wrong with the girl. She was never like this. She never tried to take advantage. He liked her this way. She climbed on top of his lap and saved him time. Sasuke could feel his body aching to feel hers.

"Whoa-oh-oh-oh! Go Sasuke! Talk about getting lucky!" Naruto yelled being his perverted. Those simple words made both stop and pull away from each other. Hinata quickly got off his lap and sat by his side. Sasuke didn't want it to stop but he had to respect her since she was too fragile. He leaned into the girl and gave her a soft, sweet peck on her swollen lips. Hinata blushed a light pink and smiled at Sasuke. Gosh how he made her feel better.

* * *

Sakura and her gang were in the bathroom but she could get the knuckle head blond out of her head.

"Hey Saku! Kikyo said she and Livyo-chan found a few single hot football players from another school. Ya' interested?" Kin asked the pinkette. Sakura shook her head and faced her friends.

"Guys? Is it weird that I can't get someone out of my head? I mean I've been thinking about him ever since yesterday night." The pink haired girl asked her friends.

"That must mean you're falling in love with this certain person you've been thinking about." All three girls said. Sakura blushed.

_Am I falling for Naruto?_ Thought the blushing pinkette.

* * *

**End Chapter 6**

**Hope you all liked the come back:)**

**Cookies and Chocolate to all of you who are reading and to all of you who review!**

**Please review and tell me how the comeback was!!!**

**D.A.L**

**(AKA: DarkAndLoveless) **


End file.
